


Curative

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, description of prior injury, eskel is a pussy eating god and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: After needing a bit of help, Eskel returns the kindness.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Curative

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Reader Request: [Hi Erica, I love your writing. I'm having a bit of a crap time at the moment with working in the NHS mid pandemic and doing my MSc in Advanced Critical Care Practice. I feel old and knackered tbh (I'm 39) and would love it (but only if you have the time) if you could write me a smutty Eskel blurb. Anyway, even if you don't, no worries because I think your writing is sublime with or without this request being fulfilled xx] oh you sweet thing, i cannot begin to imagine the crap to time ratio that you must be going through rn. all the best, and i hope you stay healthy and safe <3

“This has healed up quite nicely, Eskel.” You unwrap the bandages from his arm, gently running your fingers over the tender skin. He had shown up at your door the night before, having been bitten by a nekker and taken so many of his own potions that his eyes were black, spreading over his skin in spindly veins. 

Now though, he seems back to normal. His skin, while still marred with numerous scars and burns from a lifetime of hunting monsters, has returned to its healthy pallor. The spot that had been so viciously torn open by the beasts was now nothing more than a raised crescent of little tooth marks. 

Eskel smiles up at you, crooked and boyish in the morning light. “Well, I would expect nothing less from a healer of your caliber.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, dear Witcher,” you say, flushing nonetheless. You turn to clean up with a yawn, feeling Eskel’s eyes on your back. You hear the chair creak from under him as he stands and then you feel warmth at your neck as Eskel leans to rest his chin on your shoulder. 

“May I repay the favor?” Eskel’s lips press over your pulse point, insistent. You tilt your head with a sigh, baring the tender skin to allow him better access. 

_ “Yes…”  _ you breathe, sinking into his grasp. Eskel winds his arms around your waist and turns you to face him, catching your lips with his own. His fingers bunch in the fabric of your shirt as his tongue licks into your mouth. He tastes of strong herbs and the spice of magic and his skin is warm under your fingertips as you run them through the dark hair that dusts over his broad chest. 

Eskel walks backwards towards the fireplace, still latched onto your lips as he maneuvers around the odds and ends around the floor. The fur on the floor is soft under your hands when he pulls you onto the floor, and into his lap as he worries another spot on your neck. You moan when he sucks  _ hard,  _ almost guaranteeing a bruise by the evening. You feel his length press against where you sit astride him, hard and hot between your thighs. You grind against him, finding a sloppy rhythm as you both lose yourselves for a moment. 

The air is warm on your skin when Eskel slides your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side as he kisses down the newly exposed skin. He takes the peak of your breast into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and just the barest glance of his teeth, and your core aches with the need he instills in your bones. Eskel undoes the laces on your skirt as well, and you feel it loosen around your hips as he fits his fingers into the delicate fabric of your underclothes. 

He pushes you back, laying you down as you lift your hips. The skirt and underclothes are pulled from beneath you and you lay bare on the fur, Eskel’s eyes burning as they rove over your body. Every inch of skin feels alight with his attention and you squirm a bit, searching for even the slightest bit of friction to soothe the need in your core. 

Eskel chuckles as he leans over you, his arms bracketing your head and his hair flopping down to brush your forehead. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

You nod, taking your lip between your teeth as he brushes his nose against yours. He kisses your cheek sweetly before shifting down, settling his head between your thighs. Eskel looks up at you with such wonder in his eyes before he closes the distance between you. His tongue presses flat against your slit, stroking slowly up before swirling around the little pearl of nerves settled at the top. You arch into his touch, your hips chasing him of their own accord. 

Eskel tuts at you, throwing his arm over your belly to hold you in place. His other hand finds your thigh, rubbing little circles into the muscle. Your head hits the floor with a  _ thunk  _ as he wraps his lips around you and sucks, sparks flying behind your eyes as you alight with burning embers. Eskel moves slowly but surely, his eyes closing in bliss for a moment as he finds a rhythm. You watch as his free arm disappears under his body and fumbles with the laces of his trousers, trying desperately to free himself.

Instead of returning to your thigh, his hand drifts up to meet his lips at your core, drawing another dark moan from deep in your chest. He slowly pushes one finger into your heat, playing with you as he takes his time with your pleasure. He speeds up a bit as he thrusts in and out, adding a second finger, quickly followed by a third. 

“Eskel,  _ please,  _ I-I need…” you plead, mindless as you chase that high that he holds just out of your reach. 

“I know what you need, love,” he murmurs and dives back in with renewed fervor, his voice thick and husky as his hips thrust lazily against the floor. His fingers twist just right and hit that tender nerve deep inside of you and you feel fire beneath your skin, trying so frantically to release. You feel him smirk against you as he hits that spot over and over and  _ over,  _ plunging you fast to the edge of your climax. You hang there, right at the precipice of pleasure for a heartbeat before Eskel moans against your core. 

You fall, twisting your fingers into the soft hair atop Eskel’s head as your orgasm overtakes you. You’re blinded and deafened by the sudden and all-encompassing relief that washes through you like a wildfire overtaking the underbrush. Eskel prolongs your pleasure carefully, still licking and sucking and fucking you with his fingers, though slow enough to not send you spiraling into overstimulation. 

Your chest heaves as you return to yourself, your fingers lazily stroking down the rough side of Eskel’s cheek. He sits up onto his knees, pressing one last kiss against your core before climbing over you. His chin shines with the evidence of your release and you taste it on his lips, earthy and sweet. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him to rest entirely atop you. You can feel his heart beating in his chest, a slow thud that pierces into your bones. 

You kiss along his jaw and down his neck and you feel him chuckle above you. His length presses insistently against your hip, flushed and weeping from the tip. “Oh darling,” Eskel murmurs, “we’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
